


Love is Stronger

by thelatewriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is a hunter not a vamp, Everyone comes back from the dead!, John might be an ass, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, fighting the darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelatewriter/pseuds/thelatewriter
Summary: Dean finds out his pregnant. That should be good, right? No. There's way too many problems with this. One, Castiel is gone because he decided to say yes to Lucifer before Sam. Two, His entire family and all his friends are now back from the dead. Three, the world might end again if they don't stop Amara. How is dean supposed to do this while carrying a child? Will everyone be okay with it? How many problems will Dean face to protect this child? And most importantly, Dean wants to know how he got pregnant in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like Mpreg, I suggest not reading this! I hope you enjoy!

“Cas!”  
“Dean! Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Cas says softly and slowly disappears. Lucifer standing in the spot where my love was.  
“Cas! Where’s Cas? CAS!”  
“DEAN!” Lucifer and Cas both disappear and I’m blinking up at a room full of hunters. Sam frowning at me with his hand on my shoulder. I shake it off, glaring at him.  
“Are you okay, Honey?” My mother asks, next to me.  
A few days after Cas disappeared and said yes to lucifer, Chuck appeared with a bunch of hunters and loved ones to help fight the darkness. Everyone was on board to fight, Angel, Demons, Monsters, and Hunters. It was a shock to find Mom, Dad, Bobby, Charlie, Benny, Jo, Ellen, and so many hunters who died for Sam and I. There was tears when We saw mom and dad. It took some time but slowly everyone got comfortable at the bunker.  
“Fine, Mom.” I sigh and rub my eyes. Nausea hits me again. Ugh. I quickly make my way to the bathroom and throw up all the contents in my stomach. A few weeks earlier, I would have freaked out but I quickly found out why. 

 

I woke up due to banging on my door and groans. My body felt hot and Nausea hit me in waves.  
“Dean?” My mother enters the room and frowns at me, still in bed.  
“I feel sick.” I croak out and run to the bathroom to throw up again.  
After another episode of vomiting, I slowly snuck out and grabbed the keys of the impala. I drove to the store, grabbed some stuff and made my way down the aisles. A pink box grabs my eyes. A pregnancy test. Can it even happen…? It wasn’t impossible for guys to get pregnant but it was rare. I think back to the last time Cas and I slept together… Shit. We didn’t use protection and knowing my luck, I am. I grab the box and pay for everything. A few minutes later, I’m staring at a small blue plus sign. Shit. I sighed and head back home. 

 

Back to present time, My face is resting on the cool seat as another nausea wave passes. Maybe if I don’t move, I won’t vomit. After I stop feeling nauseous, I walk back to the main room and ask Benny if he’ll help me with something. We walk to the garage and I lock the garage door behind me. 

“What’s up, Brother?” Benny frowns.  
“I need you to check out Baby’s engine for me.” He gives me a weird look.  
“Why? You can’t do it?”  
“No. I can’t.” I take a deep breath and look at him in the eye. “If I tell you why, You can’t tell anyone! No one at all.”  
“Does it put you or anyone else in danger?”  
“No.” I answer a bit confused.  
He nods. “Then I won’t tell.”  
I take a few more deep breaths to calm myself.  
“Cas and I have been in a relationship for a while now…” I pause and glance up at benny.  
“And how would that stop you from checking the engine?”  
“I’m pregnant. About 4 months to be exact.” I sigh as Benny’s eyes widen.  
“Cas’s?”  
I glare at him. “Obviously.”  
“Why haven’t you told anyone else?”  
“Cause it’s not the best time to be having a kid, Benny.”  
“You are keeping it, right?”  
I sigh and sit down at the bench. “Kinda.”  
“Kinda?” Benny sits down next to me. 

“I came up with a decision after I found out. If Cas doesn’t make it after we get rid of the Darkness, I’m not either. I’ll give birth but after that, I’ll either give her up for adoption or have Sammy take care of her. If Cas does make it, I want to stop hunting. Raise her away from all of this. Find a house in a nice neighborhood. Cas could still hunt but no regularly. We could get married. Maybe have more kids. I don’t even know if Cas wants the baby…” I sigh and rub my stomach.  
“Wait, Her? It’s a baby girl?” Benny smiles.  
“Yep. I found out about two weeks ago.”  
Silence fills the room for a few minutes then Benny speaks up.  
“I’ll look at the engine on one condition.”  
I look at him with my brow raised.  
“Tell everyone about the baby. Maybe it will fuel some more determination on finding your angel alive and fighting the darkness.”  
I think for a moment. It seems like a good idea… “Fine. But Can You come with me? Wait, what if my dad freaks out? I can’t handle that…”  
Benny pats my shoulder. “Of course.” 

“Sam? Can you get everyone into the main room, please?” I ask him as he passes. He gives me a weird look but nods.  
A few minutes later, Everyone is in the main room, around the table. I sit in a chair that benny pulls out for me and it’s silence for a minute. Sam walks in with dad and hands me a beer. I shake my head and hand it to benny, who takes it.  
“I need to tell everyone something very important but I need everyone to listen until I’m done. Sam and I made a new policy that no matter what decision the other person makes, even if we don’t agree with it, we still have to honour it. I’m asking you all to do the same.” I take a deep breath. “There’s a few secrets I’ve been holding in and I can’t hide it for very much longer and it does affect our future. I just need everyone to listen and not interrupt me. Okay?” Silence holds the place together and nods go around the table as well as concerned faces.

“Good.Okay First one, Cas and I are in a relationship and have been for a while. No one knew because one, everyone but Sam, was dead up until a few months ago. And two, because it wasn’t the right timing for any of it. Before anyone asks, yes it was very serious.” I add that in before Dad could say anything, and mom hushes him.  
“How Serious are we talking boy?” Bobby calls from the end of the table, glaring at my father.  
My heart stops. Maybe I shouldn’t tell them... I knew Dad wouldn’t react well, but Bobby?  
“Stop thinking, Idjit! I don’t care about the dynamic of your relationship. I just want to make it clear for certain people how serious it is.” Bobby adds, causing me to relax slightly.  
A moment passes. “We got engaged a few weeks after it became legal.” A nod from bobby told me to press on. 

“As for the second one, Let me finish everything before saying anything… I know it’s not common and a lot of people think it’s unnatural but I’m pregnant. Yes It’s Cas’s. And I thought a lot about it and I’ve come up with two decisions. If We put the darkness and lucifer away but Cas doesn’t make it, after i give birth, I’m putting her up for adoption. If We put the darkness and lucifer away and Cas does make it, I plan on me and him moving away from the bunker and finding our own place. I am not raising my baby to be a hunter. I’m not going to hide it from her and if she chooses to want to be one, then so be it. But I want my baby to have a chance at life.” Silence hangs in the air. No one moves. I place my hands on my small bump and rub, soothing me and my baby girl. 

My mother leaves my father’s side and walks over to me. “Honey.” She wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek.  
“How far along are you?” Ellen asks.  
“19 weeks today.”  
“Wait, You said her? It’s a girl?” Charlie claps her hands.  
I nod at the bouncing redhead, who squeals in excitement and grabs Jo’s arm.  
Mom rubs my back, “Is this why you’ve been feeling sick the past few weeks?”.  
“Yeah, Mom. I finally learned why people say morning sickness is a bitch. Of course it’s definitely an all day thing.” I glance at dad, who gets up and leaves the room. My thoughts start to race. Is he disappointed in me? Is he disgusted?  
Mom kisses my forehead and whispers, “Don’t mind him, Sweetheart. He just needs some getting used to.”  
I hope so.


End file.
